Loud House Gay Porn Lincoln and His Neighbor
by Chance the rapper 885
Summary: Lincoln and his new neighbor indulge in the world of sex


sorry for the paragrabphing at the end

Lincoln had noticed a new family that had moved in.

He decided too go great them. He got too the door and knocked A young boy with perfect black hair and a cute face answers. Lincoln didn't think of him like that, he seen him as friend too play with

. Hi my Lincoln, Hi I'm Andrew nice too meet you.

I'm your new neighbor, said Lincoln Oh, said Andrew as he then took a better look at Lincoln and noticed how cute he was.

Well is anyone else home asked Lincoln? No my dad is at work that's the reason we moved here and my mom is at a job interview right now. Oh said Lincoln, well would you like too come over? Sure just let me grab a few things

(Things get dirty from here)

Andrew saw the opportunity he grabbed a condom from his dads sock basket. Then he grabbed a backpack and put his laptop and a few other random things lying around so it wouldn't look like nothing. Andrew came too the door where the cute white haired boy had waited Ready asked Lincoln? Yeah said Andrew. They walked too the loud house.

Lincoln opened the door and stood too the side pointed and Andrew entered. The only one Home was Lincoln's dad and Lilly the rest of the Louds where at there grandmas.

Lincoln and Andrew walked up too Lincoln's room. They both entered the room. Andrew made himself comfortable and set on Lincoln's bed. Lincoln asked so how do you like your new house? It's ok but with my dad we probably won't stay long we move a lot because of my dads job.

Oh, well what do you like too do.

Well i like basketball and video games and playing on my laptop.

(Here's what you have been waiting for the sex part)

Oh cool, so what do you want to do? Well let me show you this cool video. Ok said Lincoln. Andrew pulled out his laptop and stated typing. Here it is! Lincoln moved in too see. Andrew pressed play. Lincoln didn't know what was going on it was two men naked, one on the bottom and one on the top, the one on the top had his penis in the other.

Andrew what is this? It's sex, porn, you jerk off too it. What's jerking off asked Lincoln? Oh it's when your penis gets hard and too relive it you pull it out and move your hand up and down. It feels really good . What about sex does that feel good. Yeah Andrew said. Um it's kind of weird but Lincoln do you want too try sex. Me and you doing what's happening in that video? Well here let me show you Another video.

Andrew pulled up another video this one including foreplay. Lincoln and Andrew watched The Whole 15 minute video. Andrews cock was throbbing he wanted too jerk so bad. Lincoln's penis grew and he noticed. He thought too himself, my penis has been hard before but right now I feel weird like i want too touch it. Andrew looked at Lincoln as the video finished. So? Do you want too try it. Well I guess it won't hurt to try.

Are you sure you want too? Yeah why not said Lincoln. Ok well if we're going too do this you have too make me a promise ok? What? So if I tell you too do something no matter how weird it sounds you will listen and not ask any questions ok? Sure.

Ok let's start kissing. Wait I have one question? What? Isn't it supposed too be a boy and a girl kissing. No boys can do it just for fun sometimes that's what we're doing we're gonna make sex fun for both of us ok? Ok as long as it's just for fun.

Andrew moved, he pulled Lincoln closer by the leg. Lincoln's face had gotten bright red as there faces almost meet. Lincoln's lip finally lock with Andrews. It was a awkward kiss as Lincoln had never done it before. There lips just stayed locked. It was enough too make Lincoln really hard.

Lincoln interrupted the kiss and said I think I have too pee. No no no said Andrew don't pee it's just your penis getting ready for the next step? Ok said Lincoln. Are you ready for the next step. Yeah.

Ok stand up. Lincoln does as he's told Andrew stands in front of him. He slowly unbuttons the boys orange shirt then pulls it completely off him to expose his hard nipples. Andrew licks both nipples as Lincoln just looks. Andrew gets on his knees he then sticks his tongue in his belly button and moves it around. He stands up and tells Lincoln too open his mouth wide.

He stands on his tippy toes and grabs Lincoln's face, he then slowly lets out his spit into Lincoln's mouth Andrew let's go and tells him too taste his spit. Lincoln's cock was know throbbing a feeling he's never felt before.

lincoln swallows the spit. Andrew gets on his knees again this time too pull Lincoln's pants down. He unbuttons them and slowly reveals Lincoln's pale legs to himself. He fully pulls them off and then takes off both socks. Lincoln now left in nothing but his white thin underwear. Andrew could see his cock throbbing through the underwear. Before Andrew could get his hand down too it too rub it Lincoln interrupts and tells Andrew he feels weird being almost naked. Andrew then says I'm going too remove my clothes now too make it fair. He removed all his clothes besides his underwear like Lincoln. Lincoln tells him he feels a little better. Andrew says turn around. He then puts his hand on his back and tells him too move as he pushes. He pushed slowly until Lincoln was bent over his own bed with his butt in his new "friends" face. Andrew says it's time for your underwear too come off Lincoln. He slowly pulls the white underwear down until they were completely off. He then for the first time touches Lincoln's bare butt. Lincoln now just takes it he knows there's no going back now. Andrew rubs on his butt slowly moving closer too the middle. He reaches the middle and tells Lincoln too speed his legs. He helps until his hole is completely open. Andrew whatever you do be gentle. I will try. He spits on his lower back and it slowly drips down until it enters the open hole. He keeps doing this process for about a whole minute he then sticks his tongue in the hole pushing the spit all the way threw the virgin boys hole. He tells Lincoln too stand up. Andrew still on his knees. Lincoln stands up and turns around. What now Lincoln asks. You'll see as he raps his lips around the throbbing cock Andrew has done this before and knows how to please. He swallows the cock. Lincoln starts too moan. Andrew releases the cock and tells Lincoln too thrust his legs. He does as he's told. Lincoln is now moaning more then ever. Lincoln feels something weird. Andrew releases the cock again as what had happened was Lincoln had let out pre-cum. He told Lincoln get on his knees and pull my underwear down he does as he's told once again now do what I just did too you. Lincoln puts his lips around the head of Andrews cock but before he could start sucking a hand is placed on his white haired head. He is forced to take the penis. He starts trusting his legs. Lincoln desperately tries too break free. He stops and pushes Lincoln's Head all the way on the cock Lincoln starts chocking. Andrew releases. And violently bends the lubed up boy onto the bed he speeds his legs and enters the boy. Lincoln screams out in pain Andrew puts his hand over the boys mouth as he takes his first thrust into the boy he reaches the soft butt of the boy and pulls out and back in. Lincoln's cock now about too explode. Andrew plays with the boys hair as he thrusts in him. Lincoln mumbles as he tastes the new neighbors hand. He moans so loud you can almost hear it clearly threw the hand. He thrusts and thrusts. He then remembers he forgot the condom he let's go of the flush red boy and pulls his penis out of his wet insides. He breathes heavily as he can feel his hole pumping air completely open and stretched out with his legs closed. Andrew grabs the condom and placed it on the head of his penis. He holds the tip of the condom and walks over too a red Lincoln. He tells the exhausted boy too roll the condom on his penis. He does as he's told even though he wants too run but he knows he can't and he has too finish. He tells Lincoln the get onto the bed. He then tells him too lay on his back. Andrew lifts the boy up and sticks the penis into the boy Lincoln moans and grabs the bed. His hole was being pounded. The first few thrusts were tight but then the butthole opens up almost willing. Now with the boys penis exposed Andrew tells him too jerk off while he pounds him. Lincoln wraps his hand around his penis and thrusts. Andrew thrusts faster now. Lincoln jerks faster and faster. Andrew pulls out and immediately starts jerking he gets on to Lincoln where his penis is in his face. He tells Lincoln open up he does. Andrew let's his juices flow Into his mouth. Lincoln cums onto his butt. Andrew tells Lincoln too swallow. He then shoves his butt into Lincoln's face and tells him too lick Lincoln licks the cum off the smooth butt. Andrew rolls over. Looks at Lincoln and says up for this tomorrow they both laugh. Yeah sure says Lincoln. Andrew says I better go. He gets his clothes on grabs his stuff and is out the door in seconds. Lincoln sits on his bed contemplating what just happened. I hoped you enjoyed my first story and make sure too leave a review!


End file.
